


The End 殺著

by jls20011425



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 中文翻譯｜Translation in Chinese, 盧赫
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6279727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jls20011425/pseuds/jls20011425
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>都到最後了，你還剩下什麼招數？</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End 殺著

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The End](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/182578) by inell. 



> 授權：

「我知道你在這裡，格蘭傑小姐。為你我省點時間，別再躲躲藏藏了。我極其希望此事能在晚餐前完結。我現在枵腸轆轆。」

　　「殺小孩殺餓了我真是前所未聞。」赫敏說著從暗處走出來。語帶無奈屈從之意，她緊緊握著魔杖，直面眼前的金髮食死徒。她聽見外面爆炸，道道閃光照亮了漆黑一片的天文塔，聲聲尖叫充斥城堡——食死徒攻擊、屠宰眼前一切。

　　「殺敵是一份累人的差事。」他用魔杖指著她，得意地笑。「格蘭傑小姐，你可是讓我一頓好追。」

　　「馬爾福先生，你以為我會就這麼放下魔杖求你殺了我？」她挑眉，頗為自豪能在骨子裡感到恐懼同時冷靜沉著應對。

　　「這樣我的任務會簡單得多，我承認。不過，我更喜歡接受挑戰。經過努力達到目標，勝利的果實就會更加甜美。你不覺得嗎？」

　　「未到最後都勝負未可知，馬爾福先生。想必你早已明白這個道理。」

　　「格蘭傑小姐，雖然你作為泥巴種而言相當聰穎，但你沒有膽量殺我。一想到你在世上最後見到的將會是我的臉，我就無比愉悅。我本來希望選個更具戲劇效果的地方，但我想這種事情做人不能太過挑剔。」英俊的臉上浮現沒趣的表情，他說道：「魔杖飛來。」

　　赫敏眼睜睜看著她的魔杖脫手而出，只餘她在他面前毫無防禦。她聽見打鬥聲愈來愈吵、城堡遭受襲擊。她昂首，面向著盧修斯。「傲慢往往招致失敗，馬爾福先生，希望你享受地獄的生活，因為那裡肯定是你魂歸之處。」

　　「你很勇敢。我只能讚許你這一點。愚蠢、幼稚、無用，但是勇敢。」盧修斯拂去肩上的蜘蛛網，目光始終不離她半寸。「你就在這裡既無魔杖，亦無自衛之法，眸裡卻還希望未泯。格蘭傑小姐，你自以為可以怎樣打敗我？都到最後了，你還剩下什麼招數？」

　　「馬爾福，她有你從來沒有的東西。」一把響亮的聲音在食死徒背後響起。「她有朋友。 _阿瓦達索命。_ 」

　　盧修斯還沒來得及看清兇手是誰，他的世界就變成一片綠色。他最後看到的只是赫敏的臉，隨後他就倒在天文塔地上。

　　「你沒事吧，赫敏？」

　　「沒事了。」閃過一絲感激的笑容，她走到屍體躺著之處，撿起魔杖，問道：「其他人呢？」

　　「我走來找你時，哈利正將伏地魔困在大禮堂。我們最好趕緊。」

　　「走吧。哈利需要我們。」赫敏牢牢抓著魔杖，眼中閃現堅定之色，跟著納威步出了塔樓。「過了今晚一切就會結束了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 此篇又名《反派死於話癆》。


End file.
